Chansons
|Engendré=Fée Bleue Poséidon Zelena |Effet=Améliorer / enlever magiquement la voix d'une personne }} Le chant représente l'ensemble de la production de sons musicaux à l'aide de la voix humaine. Description Innée ou acquise, la voix chantée peut être manipulée par différents moyens, tels un enchantement ou un objet magique ; elle peut ainsi être supprimée ou au contraire amplifiée. Dans le premier cas, la victime garde sa voix habituelle et demeure capable de parler, tandis que son chant peut être conservé dans un coquillage ou une boîte à musique ensorcelés. Dans le second cas, plusieurs personnes (à l'exception notable du Ténébreux) à la fois peuvent se retrouver sous l'effet de la magie blanche à chanter et à danser malgré elles, au rythme d'une musique à l'origine incertaine. Dans le cadre du vœu prononcé par Blanche-Neige et exaucé par la Fée Bleue, celle-ci préserve ces chansons dans le cœur d'Emma in utero pour lui garantir sa fin heureuse. Événements Avant la Première Malédiction Ursula, fille de Poséidon, doit son nom à une déesse de la mer. Enfant, elle apprend à chanter avec sa mère, qui se produisait à Glowerhaven. Après que cette dernière a été tuée par un pirate, Poséidon plein de rancœur, force sa fille à utiliser sa voix pour attirer les marins en mer et les faire périr. Ursula obéit, mais finit par se résigner à épargner l'équipage du Jolly Roger. Face à son père, elle argue que son chant est le seul souvenir de sa mère et ne souhaite pas utiliser son don pour nuire à autrui, soutenant que tous les humains ne sont pas méchants. Poséidon, peu convaincu, lui ordonne alors d'obéir à ses souhaits aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra dans son royaume. La sirène se rebelle ainsi en volant un bracelets magiques du trésor paternel afin d'obtenir des jambes et de se rendre à Glowerhaven. Elle se rend ensuite dans une taverne pour gagner de l'argent grâce à son talent afin de se payer le voyage. Après qu'Ursula a captivé l'auditoire avec sa voix, Crochet, capitaine du Jolly Roger, se lie d'amitié avec elle et propose de l'emmener à destination. Cependant, elle apprend plus tard de Crochet que son père a tenté d'acheter le pirate pour qu'il la prive de sa voix chantée. Au lieu de cela, Ursula s'allie à Crochet et accepte de dérober l'encre de seiche de son père pour payer sa traversée. Toutefois, Poséidon surgit à l'instant où sa fille tend le précieux liquide au pirate et le récupère. Furieux de perdre le liquide capable de figer son vieil ennemi, Crochet se retourne contre Ursula pour se venger de Poséidon. Il utilise ainsi le coquillage enchanté et confisque la voix chantée de la sirène, qui, brisée par cette trahison, s'empare du trident du dieu et troque sa queue de sirène contre des tentacules, penchant alors du côté du mal. Lorsque Blanche-Neige souhaite que sa fille à naître ait la chance de connaître une fin heureuse, la Fée Bleue intervient et exauce le vœu de la jeune femme, ce qui a pour conséquence d'obliger l'intégralité des habitants du royaume et d'ailleurs à chanter leurs espoirs afin de les placer dans le cœur de l'enfant. À Oz, même Zelena est touchée par le sort et décide de venir en aide à sa demi-sœur en lui fournissant un moyen de contrer le sortilège afin d'impressionner le Ténébreux. Une fois le sort levé, la Fée Bleue efface les souvenirs des personnes impactées pour préserver l'espoir dans le cœur d'Emma qui en aura besoin pour affronter sa némésis lors de la Bataille Finale. Après la Seconde Malédiction Désireux de se racheter auprès d'Ursula, Crochet contacte Poséidon afin de restituer sa voix à la Sorcière des océans. Poséidon saisit l'opportunité pour se réconcilier avec sa fille et lui présente des excuses. Après avoir retrouvé sa voix, Ursula se réconcilie pleinement avec son père et décide de rentrer à la maison avec lui. Des années plus tard, Emma se retrouve confrontée à la Fée Noire qui tient son cœur et tente de l'écraser. Néanmoins, elle n'y parvient pas grâce à l'ancien sort de la Fée Bleue. Emma utilise alors l'espoir porté par les diverses chansons qui emplissent l'organe pour entonner sa propre mélodie qui brise momentanément les plans maléfiques de Fiona. Liste des chansons ''The Musical Episode'' The Musical Episode}} Liste d'interprètes * Raphael Sbarge (Archibald Hopper) : Quand On Prie la Bonne Étoile (sifflotement) ; * Lee Arenberg (Grincheux / Leroy) : Heigh-Ho (sifflotement) ; * Robert Carlyle (Rumplestiltskin) : Heigh-Ho (sifflotement) ; * Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige) : Un Sourire en Chantant (fredonnement) ; * Rebecca Mader (Zelena) : Hush, Little Baby (fredonnement) ; * Sarah Bolger (Aurore) : J'en Ai Rêvé (fredonnement) ; * Inconnue(s) (Ursula) : Partir Là-Bas (vocalisation), Dans les Profondeurs de l'Océan ; * Jennifer Morrison (Princesse Emma) : Un Jour mon Prince Viendra (fredonnement) * Powerful Magic : Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige), Josh Dallas (Prince Charmant) * The Queen Sings : Lana Parrilla (Méchante Reine), Giancarlo Esposito (Miroir Magique), Lee Arenberg (Grincheux), Tony Amendola (Geppetto), Beverley Elliott (Veuve Lucas), Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige), Josh Dallas (Prince Charmant) * Love Doesn't Stand a Chance : Lana Parrilla (Méchante Reine) * Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine : Colin O'Donoghue (Capitaine Crochet) * Wicked Always Wins : Rebecca Mader (Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest) * Charmings vs. Evil Queen : Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige), Josh Dallas (Prince Charmant), Lana Parrilla (Méchante Reine) * Emma's Theme : Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Mckenna Grace (Emma enfant) (fredonnement) * A Happy Beginning : Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Colin O'Donoghue (Killian Jones), Ginnifer Goodwin (Mary Margaret Blanchard), Josh Dallas (David Nolan), Lana Parrilla (Regina Mills), Rebecca Mader (Zelena), Jared Gilmore (Henry Mills) Anecdotes thumb|200px|[[Ariel se faisant prendre sa voix dans le film Disney La Petite Sirène de 1989.]] * Plusieurs chansons présentes dans Once Upon a Time font référence à différents films Disney. Elles peuvent être discrètement sifflées, fredonnées, chantées où jouées dans une version instrumentale. ** Les sifflotements sont parfois perdus lors du passage à la version française. Dans , l'air de Sifflez Vite Vite est remplacé par Quand On Prie la Bonne Étoile. * Plusieurs épisodes ont leur titre original inspiré par les chansons de Bruce Springsteen. Le « Boss » lui-même est mentionné par Kurt Flynn. * La magie appliquée à la voix chantée des personnages reprend visuellement le style du film La Petite Sirène. * Lacey est fan de rock. Elle mentionne notamment le groupe Van Halen et le chanteur Sammy Hagar (David Lee Roth dans la version française). * Il arrive que Rumplestiltskin / M. Gold chantonne des airs originaux : You shall see you will come to me There is more you need You feed the madness and it feeds on you You feed the madness and it feeds on you Through the door step inside If pure of heart, then she won't hide Tu verras que tu viendras à moi Quand tu n'auras plus le choix Tu nourris la folie et elle se nourrit de toi Tu nourris la folie et elle se nourrit de toi à travers la porte tu vas devoir passer Si pur est ton cœur elle n'aura pas à se cacher * Le Ténébreux ne chante pas sous l'influence de la magie. * Anna mentionne avoir chanté avec le Prince Hans. Cela correspond à la séquence L'Amour Est un Cadeau du film La Reine des Neiges sorti en 2013. * Cruella d'Enfer adore la chanson à son nom, tandis que dans le film Les 101 Dalmatiens de 1961, elle a à l'origine été écrite pour la railler. * En arrivant au Pays d'Oz, Ruby mentionne les chansons qu'elle connaît du film Le Magicien d'Oz de Victor Fleming sorti en 1939. Références en:Singing Spells Catégorie:Magie blanche Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Portails Catégorie:Concepts